Wherever you are
by I Kitty Uchiha
Summary: Ash and Paul are the biggest rivals of all! But what happens when Ash leaves to a new found region Paul never knew existed  4 years later . sorry suck at summaries!


_**Where ever you are.**_

**Ash and Paul are the biggest rivals of all! But what happens when Ash leaves to a new found region Paul never knew existed (4 years later).(sorry suck at summaries!)**

**PS: I DID NOT COPY THE STORY FROM IILOVER! I AM HER AND THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT THE OTHER ONE SOMEHOW GOT ITS PASSWORD CHANGED N PLUS I DONT REMEMBER MY OLD EMAILS PASSWORD EITHER HEHEHE ^^'PLEAS FORGIVE AND ENJOY!  
**

**Ash:12**

**Paul:13**

**Brock:16**

**Dawn:11**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Pokémon at all if I did I would have made it into a yaoi series .**

**Prologue.**

The wind blew strong as if attacked by many bird type pokémon with a strong gust; Ash, Brock, and Dawn walked as fast as they could away from the disaster but desperately failed. The winds were much stronger than any human strength in the world. Ash held Pikachu tight in his arms not letting his bestfriend get carried away from the strong winds, Ash just hoped to find shelter away from the wind storm to be safe and warm. Pikachu's ears perked up alittle as he heard something behind them.

".chu!"Ash looked at Pikachu with curious eyes as he turned around to look behind them but there wasn't anyone there. Ash felt confused but turned around and just kept going, he wanted shelter as soon as possible, he didn't really care that Pikachu might have seen someone. Ash thought it might have been team rocket ready to sneak attack them but failed and got carried away by the ferocious winds. Pikachu wiggled in Ash's arms as his ears perked up again. Ash looked at Pikachu as he turned around and saw no one again, but once ash looked again his friends were know where to be seen. Ash looked around with worried eyes as the wind blew even stronger than before; he had no time to look for them the winds were getting worse every minute. All Ash could was pray to Arceus that his friends would be alright when he found them. Ash looked at Pikachu as Pikachu looked back at him. Pikachu's eyes were also filled with concern about their friends gone and know where to be seen, Ash smiled.

"Don't worry buddy, I bet they found a nice warm safe place to stay, we can't turn around and look for them we have to find shelter also before the winds get any stronger than they are."

"pika pika ka pika chu,"Pikachu agreed with ash's statement as they kept walking, they soon found a small cave ahead and hurried in. Ash put down his bag as he took out a blanket and covered him and Pikachu. He looked out the cave as it started to rain hard, Ash's eyes were filled more with concern about his friends, he wondered many things but declined to he didn't want to jinx his friends at all so he started thinking about the next gym badge he might get if he trained hard.

"PIKA!" Pikachu's ears lifted up as he looked at his master and pointed outside the cave, Ash looked up where Pikachu pointed outside the cave was someone he hasn't seen in a while. "How pathetic why did I end up coming in this cave." It was Paul.

Paul's Pv

"How pathetic'" I said again smirking. Why in the world did I come in this cave! WHY ARCEUS WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! I have to leave before he gets all friendly with me god I hate this boy so much I can't even stand him near me that much. I hate everything about him his lectures on how I should treat pokemon and blah blah blah it's none of his fucken business how I treat them anyways!

"Paul?" I hear my name and look at him grinning like a mad Mightyena would look at its weak opponent, I smirk as I felt the rain get heavy on me as im outside the cave, I don't plan to go in the cave for shelter I know I can find WAY better than this.

"Hn, in a million shelters there is around here why did I end up with one filled with a loser and his pathetic rat!"

"Pikachu is not a pathetic rat what is your problem Paul why do you always take your anger on me if you don't want to share a cave for shelter you can leave if you want, you're welcomed to anyway!"Ash glared at me and pouted looking away; he can be such a girl sometimes I find it cute. Wait cute…CUTE did I say CUTE! What is the matter with me why the fuck did I say that! I must be on pokemon food. No seriously that shit tastes like crap I know because I was curious what my pokemon ate and…. Anyway why did I call Ash cute! Sometimes I don't get myself maybe stupidity is contagious ugh that bratty girlfriend of his might have given it to me, speaking of her she isn't around, not even the perverted guy with no eyes. I look at Ash deeply in his eyes.

"Hn I can't leave anyways the rain is too heavy. Plus where are your dumbasses of so called friends." Ash looked at me disturbed but stayed quiet, he got up and took out his cell phone."No service." He said quietly to himself, I always wonder how he can control his temper.

Ash's Pv

I look at Paul as I put away my cellphone, he still hasn't changed a bit from the months I haven't seen him. I don't really give a crap on what paul thinks of me he is kinda dumb anyways. I never had the guts to fight him since he looks way to strong, but I always had my chances when I felt like I was. I remember one time paul made me cry for what he had told me when I last had a battle with him, only 3 words came out of his mouth that day. "You're so pathetic". Paul always found me as a weak trainer when I show affection on my pokemon, I just find them as great friends. I remember when I took in his chimchar(now a infernape) I proved him wrong that his Chimchar wasn't weak, I love his chimchar everytime I have Chimchar by my side I feel like I have a piece of paul next to me. To be honest, I admit I'm gay, but Paul doesn't know that he's probably a homophobe so I haven't told him anything. The only ones who know are my best friend Misty and my ex- boyfriend Gary. I really miss them.

"ASH!"I hear my name and I snap out of my memory dream what they call it oh yeah a day dream. I look at Paul and respond to a simple what.

"I hate to say this but I'm cold and hungry.." paul looks at me with a tired look, all I can do is look at him and laugh.

"what are you laughing about dumbass." He muttered.

"You the great Paul asking for food and warmth! I've never heard you give in and ask me for something before it's just so not you!"I kept laughing, it was just too hilarious! Paul looked away with a slight blush on his face I could sense his embarrassment. "URASAI!BAKA!"Paul shouted, I look at him and stop laughing, I wrap my arms around my chest and look at him with a slight grinning smile.

"Daijobu,"I say to him I feel like this is gonna be a long night in the cave.

**Lover:**** woohooo finally done please review, I will only continue story if people like ;) but I doubt they would xD.**

**Ash: I know they will don't put yourself down, right Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: pika!**

**Paul:hn…..whatever**

**Lover: -_-**

**Dawn: when do me and brock show up!**

**Lover: in the next chapter hopefully xD also maybe a something good between ash and paul ;D**

**Ash and Paul: o****/****o**

**sneak peek! OF CHAPTER 2!**

**"No paul! we cant we must not be like this! what we are doing is a sin! you would regret it later on!" Ash looked at me with hurt teary eyes, he was right. What was i even doing or thinking. Imust be dumber than a damn wabbaffet!  
**


End file.
